The View's Different
by NobodyKnowsMyName
Summary: Hinata is convinced to go to a hypnotist with her friends and when she is told to 'become who you really are,' the outcome is surprising. More confident, she catches the attention of two brothers. ItaHinaSasu. Read and Review Please! Rating change
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody it's NobodyKnowsMyName. I'm gonna give a shot at writing a Naruto fanfic. This is my second fic and my first Naruto fanfiction. Tell me if you like it. Oh, and they are about seventeen in this fic.**

**Legal: I, sadly, don't own even a bit of Naruto.**

**Sakura's POV**

I knocked at Hinata's door forcefully. She was coming whether she really wanted to or not. She'd already agreed to double date with her and Naruto, and by some miracle Sasuke had agreed to go with me. I had a sinking feeling that he was only coming because Naruto was making him. Naruto had recently taken a liking to a certain pale-eyed shy girl after I had told him we just weren't going to happen. Hinata's father wouldn't let her go on a date alone. Regardless, this could be my only chance.

I banged on her door and an irratated Hyuuga head answered the door. Hinata's father.

"Hinata will be out in a moment, Haruno-san. You are welcome to come in, if you wish. Anything to keep you from abusing our door any further." He told me in an annoyed tone. I blushed deeply.

"I apologize, Hyuuga-sama. I wasn't aware you were home." That was, without a doubt, one of the most embarassing things that has ever happend to me. He grunted and opened the door wide enough for me to pass through.

"Hinata is in her room."

"Thank you." I quickly made my way past the scary figure that was poor Hinata's father. I burst through Hinata's room door and breathed a sigh of relief that Hinata was getting her shoes on.

"S-Sakura-chan! I-I'm s-sorry I t-took so l-long. I'm a-almost done. It j-just took so long t-to find w-what I w-was going to w-wear on a date with N-Naruto-kun. I-I th-think I d-did an o-okay job." Poor girl. She already stuttered out of akwardness and the nervousness she was suffering made it even worse. She did do a good job on her outfit, on the brighter side.

"You did great. Dark blue is definitely your color." The girl blushed.

"W-what? Y-you're n-not g-going to complain a-about h-how it i-isn't short enough?" Hinata looked disbelieving.

"No, I'm not. This hypnotist is extremely well known and is widely requested, so you need to dress a little on the fancy side." I wish I had dressed a little fancier. I was suddenly feeling very trashy next to Hinata's floor length, dark blue evening gown. I was wearing a jade green cocktail dress that came down to about mid-thigh, strapless like Hinata's and tight like Hinata's, but I still looked kind of un-elegant next to her.

"W-we b-better get going," she managed to get out. I nodded and proceeded to nearly drag her out of the house. I stopped when I saw Hinata's father standing next to the door.

"So, Hyuuga-sama, it is really okay to have her stay over for the week. I'm not being a burden am I?" Normally I didn't care, but this man made me really uneasy.

"It's fine. Just don't do anything to ruin our name while you're gone." He directed the last part to Hinata. As if she really could. She was so sweet it was almost shameful. Hinata nodded meakly.

With a short goodbye between my friend and her father we were off. Next stop: Sasuke. I dragged Hinata up her street to meet Sasuke, who was our ride for the night. We didn't talk much, mostly because Hinata seemed terribly uncomfortable. I almost felt bad for making her go but I needed this date with Sasuke. I went up to Sasuke's door and knocked lighter this time. I _really_ didn't want to repeat what just happend. Itachi answered the door and he gave me a glare. He didn't like me that much ever since I had kicked him in the-uh. . .place where the sun doesn't shine for almost telling Sasuke that I liked him.

"We're here for your brother."

He looked over at Hinata, wanting to know the 'we' that I was talking about. His eyes widened slightly; a huge reaction considering that this was Itachi. Hm, interesting.

"Itachi-san, we need Sa-" I was interrupted by the jingling of keys.

"Let's go," Sasuke said as he passed swiftly by us. He looked so _hot_ in a tuxedo. Hinata and I followed him to his silver lamborghini. I slid into the front with Sasuke and motioned for Hinata to get in the back.

Once in the car it got extremely quiet. It was good that this car had a roof on it, I mean, I didn't want to mess up my hair, but it was so quiet. We rode to Naruto's in silence for a good bit of the way. Sasuke surprised us all by being the one to break the silence.

"Hinata-san-" he began, but then he paused and didn't finish. I felt horror rising when I realized she must have something in her teeth or on her face. My suspiscions were confirmed when Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off the mirror that was directed at Hinata in the back seat. I sighed and glared at Sasuke, he could have been a bit nicer about this. I turned fully to face Hinata. I studied her closer. Nope, nothing on her face. She saw me staring at her and smiled uneasily. Nothing in her teeth, either.

When I found what was wrong I gasped.

"Hinata!" I watched as her eyes grew impossibly wider.

"W-what?"

"You aren't wearing any make-up!" At this, Hinata seemed relieved. Like it was nothing she wasn't wearing make-up. "Hinata-chan, this is serious! I'm climbing in the back to help you when we get to Naruto's. You are so lucky I brought make-up with me in my purse, just in case. Good grief, Hinata."

I turned and saw Sasuke smirking. Like he hadn't noticed it. He had been the one staring. Hinata spoke up from the back seat.

"Um. . .Sasuke-kun, could w-we listen t-to some m-music. It's s-so quiet."

"Sure." He turned on the fancy silver beauty he called a radio. The song was very bubbly and happy and happend to be my favorite song. Sasuke made a face and reached to change it.

"No, I like this song!"

Sasuke gave me an 'are you serious?' look. Hinata laughed quietly from the back seat. The song was just finishing when we got to Naruto's house. Sasuke honked and I unbuckled to go assist Hinata.

"You can have the radio now, Sasuke." I said absently as I went to go fulfill my mission of perfecting Hinata's look. I really wanted it to work for her and Naruto. It was selfish but I didn't want Naruto bothering me anymore, and I didn't want to see him so sad. I slid in the back and immediately went to work, barely noticing Naruto's loud 'hey.'

**Sasuke's POV**

Sakura was way off. It was weird, but I wasn't staring at Hinata because there was something wrong, but because she looked so. . .good. Sakura was fussing over Hinata in the back seat and Naruto was talking to me about I don't even know what. I kept 'hn'-ing, hoping that was right. If she wasn't so painfully shy I think I might have asked her out a while ago. She wasn't obsessive. I let my gaze slide to Sakura. I need to make it clear to her that we weren't going anywhere like she did to Naruto. I guess I need to pay a littled more attention to whatever it was Naruto was saying.

". . . .Oh, and I slept with a pineapple, caught your house on fire, and fired the Hokage. And, while you aren't listening, I told this one girl that she had your permission to steal all of your stuff. She plans to use voodoo on them. I also found out the meaning of life. It's juggling." Naruto was going on, in a bored tone. I had the feeling he'd been going on like that for a while now.

"I'm listening now, Naruto. You can stop that."

"Oh good. Are we almost there? I asked you that about fifteen minutes ago."

"Yeah, we're pulling up now."

Sakura sighed from the back.

"Hooray! I just fot finished with Hinata, too!" Sakura was saying.

Naruto grinned a goofy grin back at the shy girl. Oh yeah, that was the other reason I hadn't asked her out: She was in love with Naruto.

Everyone got out of the car at almost the same time and Naruto went back to take Hinata by the arm. I sighed and walked over to Sakura, ready to get it over with. She smiled as she looped her arm through mine.

"Sakura-chan, what if I'm asked to volunteer?" Hinata's small voice brought my attention to her. I nearly choked on my tongue. Sakura did. . .a good job on Hinata's make-up.

"Of course he won't. They only pick older couples from the audience." That was an outright lie but it seemed to put Hinata at ease. We made our way into the huge auditorium and claimed our V.I.P. spots near the front; we had an Uchiha and a Hyuuga. The seats were arranged to where it was Sakura, me, Hinata, Naruto.

Sakura was turning to talk to me just as the lights went dim and a drum roll started. I silently thanked whoever had timed that so perfectly.

A man with a nearly bald head and an old face walked out onto the stage. He was dressed incredibly casual compared to everyone in the audience. Jerk. He got to wear a t-shirt and I was stuck in a suit. He directed a beaming smile towards everyone in the audience and settled his gaze in our general area. Great, someone on the front was going to be picked to be humiliated. Not that I believed in the whole 'hypnotism' thing, it's just degrading to not be able to refuse being called on.

"To start this evening off I'm going to need a volunteer," he smiled kindly before shooting his gaze directly to his victim, "You there, with the large white eyes and blue dress. Young lady, would you do me the honor of being my volunteer?"

I turned to stare at the girl in question. Hinata was an unhealthy shade of red and didn't seem to be breathing. She turned in desperation to Sakura, who looked speechless and dumbfounded.

"Come now, we haven't got all night."

Hinata looked ready to cry but she stood and walked up onto the stage. I felt deep pity for her. That really must suck.

"Now, I'm going to put you under a trance young lady. You only need to listen to my voice and focus on one certain spot. Can you do that?" Hinata nodded and did as he said. "You are a terribly shy girl from Konaha and are from the Hyuuga clan is what I can tell so far. You were forced to come here tonight by friends and were going to be fine unless you were picked. You had hoped to get here and back without any mishap. You want nothing more in life but to not let people down. At least, that is what you let yourself think. You are getting very, very tired," Hinata started to dip her head and her lids were half closed, "When I snap my fingers, you will act like the most outgoing person you know."

He snapped. A bright smile lit up Hinata's features and she looked down in confusion at her dress.

"What the- Who the heck put me in a dress?! Someone's gonna pay for this. I bet it was that punk, Sasuke. How the hell did he even get me in a dress? Geez, I can't let this stuff get by me if I'm gonna be Hokage some day. Whoa. Hey, Mister, where am I?" she put her hand behind her to scratch the back of her head in a gesture exactly like Naruto's. I looked over at Naruto who was near tears with laughter. The fact that little Hinata had said hell had Sakura doubled over. I was trying not to laugh but I couldn't keep from smiling. Everyone in the crowd seemed amused. That wiped away my smile. Hinata was going to be the butt of every joke. I ground my teeth together.

"Alright, alright, everyone," he snapped and Hinata instantly returned to her dreamy state, "When I snap this last time, you will become who you really are." He snapped. "Alright, dear, you can get off the stage now."

" 'Kay." Hinata hopped off the stage in one fluent movement. That caused some stares and some mumbles. Why didn't she just use the steps? She came and took her seat between me and Naruto. She turned to whisper something to him and his eyes widened. He stood and took Hinata's hand.

"Me and Hinata are going to go outside. She isn't feeling well."

I would've believed that if his face hadn't been so. . .so surprised. Why would he be surprised over her being sick? But what could I have said? 'Sorry, I don't believe you, stay here?' I nodded and they left.

Ten minutes passed and I was getting ready to go find them.

"Sakura, we need to go find them."

"Aw, but it's so good and it's almost over-"

"We need to go. Now."

I got up and walked as fast as I could towards the car. Found them. Naruto had Hinata pressed up against my car and they were doing some serious making-out. I found myself wanting to hit Naruto. I cleared my throat loudly. Naruto jumped back and put some distance between him and Hinata. Something was off. Naruto was a shade darker but Hinata didn't even have the hint of blush on her skin. Her eyes were half lidded and she looked very relaxed and self-assured. It was weird coming from Hinata.

"Hey guys." Hinata said. No stutter. She pushed herself off the car and leaned towards Naruto to whisper something loudly.

"We should do that again sometime. It was fun." She pulled back with a teasing smile. "Who wants to go clubbing?" Hinata said with another smile. "I know one we could get into for free and they won't ask for ID. I went there once before because I needed to go to the bathroom and that was the closest place. They just let me walk in and didn't ask for anything because I was Hyuuga."

Everyone stared at her like she'd lost her mind. She frowned, and even that looked hot.

"What?"

Sakura was the first one to recover.

"Well, alright, Hinata-chan! Sounds like fun to me. I knew that as soon as she got out she would be fine."

Really? _Getting out_ doesn't cause people to completely change their attitude.

"Well, if Sakura and Sasuke are good with it, I guess I am, too." Naruto was looking at me and I couldn't tell whether he wanted it or not. I sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay! But Sasuke-kun, I have a question," Hinata got unreasonably close to me before finishing, "Can I drive?"

"No." I said. She got even closer and I saw Naruto shift uncomfortably and heard Sakura cough. It's not like I wasn't trying to avoid this so why were they directing this at me?

"Please?" She gave me a sultry smile. Was this really Hinata? I don't know, but I do know that if I don't give her the keys she's going to keep trying to seduce me. Be seduced or let her drive my car? Looking back at Hinata I decided.

**Hinata's POV**

"WWWWOOOOHHHOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I slammed my foot on the gas. It was late and there was absolutely _no one_ out on the streets. I laughed and pushed the speedometer up to 198 mph. I loved the straights on roads. I barely slowed down when we hit the first curve. Nearly everyone was screaming and that made me giggle and I pressed it up to the cars max: 230 mph.

I only finally slowed down when we hit the street the club was on. We came to a screeching halt on the side of the street opposite the Club. The club was called 'Hyuuga.' Daddy bought that to give us some extra cash.

"We're here," I said quietly. I laughed at the unsettled expressions on all of their faces. "Let's go! Oh yeah, Sasuke, here are your keys." I tossed the keys to him. "Alright! Time to enjoy ourselves."

I heard Sasuke whisper to Sakura and Naruto.

"What happend, Naruto? You were with her when she started acting different. Did you give her drugs or something? Did she tell you anything, Sakura?"

I laughed. They all turned to look at me. I rocked back and forth on my heels; impatient. "Nope. There weren't any drugs and I'm _fine_. Stop worrying, you're making it less fun and it's _annoying_." I glared at them all. They gave me shocked stares and I gave an exasperated sigh. "Come on. If you spend the night trying to figure out what's wrong with me we won't accomplish anything."

Hm. I _was_ acting really strange for me. I hadn't once stuttered and everything I was doing was so confident. I was like my alter-ego, only braver. I smiled at that. Even the realization of this didn't make me feel the need to be akward. I took Naruto's hand, something I never would have dreamed of doing before that hypnotist had told me to, 'become who you really are.' I guess this is what I really am. Weird. I always thought that on the inside, I was even nicer. I guess not.

Our small group walked silently up to the huge, wrap-around line that surrounded the building. Sasuke smiled a relieved smile.

"I don't know, guys. I don't really feel like waiting in such a long li-"

"We don't have to wait," I walked up to the bouncer, dragging Naruto with me, and simply looked at him. He opened the door. "Hurry, guys, they're playing some really good dance music." I turned back to make sure Sasuke and Sakura were following. They were. "Let's go get some drinks!" I'd heard about all the funny things that happend when people where drunk. I wasn't going to get drunk. I was going to be the designated driver.

The bartender was a fat older guy with a kind smile and sad eyes who greeted us with a, 'What'll ya have?' Naruto sat down on one of the stools and Sakura sat beside him. I felt more than heard Sasuke's groan. Anyone could tell he didn't really like his fan-girls and Ino and Sakura were always cheering on the front row. I was on the other side of Naruto. I really liked him, he was so brave and kind and everything else I wanted to be.

"Sasuke, sit down already!" Naruto unneccisarilly shouted at the Uchiha. Sasuke grimaced and looked at Sakura, then the seat next to her, then at Sakura. I cleared my thoat. Could he just sit down soon? Sasuke took a look in my direction and came to sit by me, his expression brighter at having avoided the chatty strawberry-haired girl. I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for her, because I'd always hated her to some extent for being the girl Naruto wanted. She was also very pushy and had taken advantage of my shyness to get what she wanted. Like today when Ino had bailed on her and she quickly arranged a double date for me and Naruto and, especially, her and Sasuke. I could feel myself getting angry so I decided to distract myself.

"Give the three of them enough drinks just to get them drunk. I'll pay hansomely." I whispered but I still got a glare from Sasuke. I smiled evilly/innocently at him. "What? Hey, if you don't want to hang out at the bar you should go dance. Sakura looks more than willing." That made him stop and he grimaced.

Twenty minutes later they were all a good degree of drunk. Naruto was a happy drunk and kept insisting he loved everyone. He almost immediately passed out after that. Sakura was an emotional drunk and was furious at Naruto for passing out. When I told her not to be so mean she started crying. "Why don't you take Naruto over to the couches they have for the dancers. He's wiped out."

It turns out that that was a great idea. She griped all the way to the couch but as soon as she got there she was as asleep as Naruto. I returned to see that Sasuke was glaring in the direction of the couch. Almost the same as before he was drunk. I wonder what kind of drunk he was. I went back to sit at the bar with him.

"I'm gonna go dance." I kicked myself off the bar stool. "Feel free to join me."

He turned to glare at me. "Yeah, right. You and all the other fan-girls can get a dance." He rolled his eyes. I sighed.

"Sasuke, I don't like you. I'm not even remotely interested. You're hot, I'll give you that, but you already knew that. You are so condescending and I can't stand it. You can take my offer, that I made out of _kindness_, and shove it." I said sweetly. He locked eyes with me, an awareness a drunk shouldn't have was in his eyes, and I could see that, with those words, I had made myself his new conquest.

**Yay! I'm going to make this an ItaHinaSasu fic. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my reviewers. You give me that warm fuzzy feeling. Haha. But, really, thanks. It makes me feel good that other people care enough to leave reviews. Oh, and if anyone has any suggestions for a better summary, let me know. And in this fic Jinchuuriki's exist but not ninja. The sharingan is a special Jinchuuriki hunting tool.**

**Hinata's POV**

I shifted uncomfortably. Why was he staring like that? I wasn't sure I liked it. The way he looked me up and down, eyes linering where they really shouldn't. I. . .didn't know how to react. I decided to use movies as a basis for my reaction. I hit him.

"Ow! Jesus, Hina-chan! Why'd you do that?"

Hina-chan? Aw, that was kind of sweet. "You were being all intense and, in all honesty, kinda pervy."

He glared at me. I looked back, blankly. I had lost interest. That's what I was telling myself.

"Fine. And I wasn't being 'pervy.' Just go dance or whatever." He sounded almost defensive. I groaned.

"Screw it. I'm going to drown this memory out with some hardcore alcohol. Bartender, give me two of the strongest shots ya got!"

Those two drinks had my head swimming. The dancing wasn't helping. I knew I was absolutely, completely, and totally trashed. Dancing in the blue gown was getting annoying, too. Wait! I know, I'll cut it! That sounded like a great idea right now. I went over to a table where some. . .otherwise distracted people were sitting. I pulled out a knife from the guys pants' pocket- they were on the floor- and did my best to cut the dress without getting myself. It looked perfect. Ah, hell, what do I know? I'm smashed. I needed to sit.

I stumbled and staggered my way over to where Naruto was just waking. His eyes widened to the point where his eyes could rival mine. I giggled, followed by a hiccup. Ohmigod, it's just like the cartoons! I was so giddy. I doubled over in non-sensical laughter.

"Hinata-chan, did you just get laid?" Naruto was looking me over innapropriately, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I laughed and then brought myself closer to him.

**Naruto's POV**

Good god. Hinata had her dress sliced so short it just barely covered her butt. She giggled and hiccuped. Hm, seems she's drunk. She started laughing harder and even bent over laughing at something only she could hear, drawing my attention to her chest. Hinata laughed seductively and pulled me close. I swallowed against the lump in my throat.

"I have a monster inside of me," she whispered, nibbling at my ear. Hinata. . .had a tailed beast? That was the first thing that came to mind, but what she said next had me feeling really stupid. "It's called drunken-ish-ness," she paused, then laughed. I sighed. Yep, definitely wasted. I pushed her off of me, no matter how much I wanted her to stay.

"We need to go home."

"No." she said simply. No pout, no denial, just no.

"But you're competely drunk. When you get back to your old self you are going to be horrified."

"Oh, but I don't plan on going back to normal. I'm having too much fun." Her eyes darkened and she looked at me. "But fine. We can go. Probably before that pervert over there tries to nail me." She giggled. Who the hell was she talking about? She was looking towards the bar but the only one there was Sasuke. No way. She was worse a light-weight than I'd thought.

"Let's go, Hinata," I said, catching her wrist. She pulled away.

" 'Kay. Let me go get my purse." And with that she ran off. It was strangely graceful for someone in heels and drunk. Wait a second; she didn't have a purse.

"Hinata!" It was a little late for that because she had already been absorbed into the sea of people.

The couch stirred beside me. Sakura was here? On the couch? How did she not wake up when Hinata had basically sat on my lap? She sat up slowly, eyes wide and misty. What was wrong with her?

"S-sakura?"

"I-It's nothing, Naruto." She tilted her head away from me so I couldn't see her face.

"Don't lie to me like that. I've known you for ye-" Her mouth was on mine. What? Hadn't she just told me last week she wasn't interested at all? After a few moments she broke off; breathless.

"I lied. I'm in love with you. What Hinata-san did. . .I didn't like it. I'm _jelous_, Naruto."

"Sakura. . .Well, it's always been obvious how I've felt-" And then we were groping and twisting in each other's mouthes. I heard a gasp and broke away from Sakura in shock. There stood Hinata. She actually did have a purse. Her face held a doleful smile.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting," she said in a way so weak I felt disgusting. How could I? I'd just made out with her earlier. Her arm wrapped around her side in a way that looked unnatural. Like someone had stabbed her in the side. Hinata turned to Sakura with a look that was blank but sad. Her expression was blank but her eyes were full.

Sakura's hand slid to my knee in an unconscious effort to keep calm. She squeezed my leg and had a sorrowful face that came second only to Hinata. The Hyuuga's face changed to anger but her eyes were still wet and her face was still that of an agonized person. She glared at Sakura, a tear almost slipping over before she brutally wiped at her eye with her arm. Her eyes had snapped to Sakura's hand.

"Bitch. Touch him again and I will fuck you up." Hinata smiled sickly sweet, though a tear had managed to escape unnoticed by Hinata. "You told me to come for you and Sasuke-kun. You set me up on a date with Naruto-kun, _my dream date_, and then you take him out from under my nose. Slut!"

Sakura sucked in her breath sharply. I couldn't breathe. This was _Hinata_. Sakura's hand moved to my shoulder. She was getting ready to try to reason with the other girl. She'd just taken a breath to speak when Hinata started talking.

"I'll meet you outside, Haruno." Sakura tightened her grip on my shoulder painfully. I turned to look at her face and it was so guilty that I started to think Hinata shouldn't be so mad. Hinata sauntered off, as if she were perfectly calm. I groaned and then got up to catch up with Hinata. Sakura watched me go in understanding.

I caught up with her right before she got out of the heavy, auto-lock doors.

"Hinata-chan, please, talk to me!" I caught her wrist. Then she did something I would have never, ever have expected from the quiet, soft spoken Hyuuga heiress. She screamed. Whether in fear or in anger, I have no idea, but it definitely brought enough attention for everyone in our side of the club to stop moving. I turned to reassure everyone that it was okay. I felt a foot planted into my back; hard. I was kicked forward and onto my face. Whoever's foot it was they had some powerful legs. I ground my teeth and looked up into the sharingan.

"Itachi-san?" I tried to say, it came out mangled. I could barely breathe. What was he doing here? Couldn't he have just come with us? Oh, yeah, we weren't supposed to be in here. He stepped harder onto my shoulder and I heard a sickening crunch that came with a sharp pain.

"What were you doing with Hinata?" Itachi never added any honorifics. It wasn't out of disrespect, it was just how he was. I tried to get enough air in my lungs to defend myself but it was all in vain. A cold voice was what stopped Itachi from completely crushing me. It came from where Hinata was standing. But. . .what she was saying couldn't possibly be coming from her. Such a cold outright lie.

"He tried to take advantage of me. He lied to me. He led me to believe he cared." It was truly horrible because you could see it in her moon-like eyes: She believed it was true. What was worse is that Itachi was taking what she said completely different. What I'd done was wrong, but not _that_ wrong.

Itachi looked down at me in disgust. "You're a sick kid, Naruto. The fact that Sasuke is friends with you makes me worry. We'll be taking this elsewhere, you can be sure. After that I'll take the unfortunate girl home with me. I don't think she should be riding back with you." He started to drag me off the ground and I was sure then and there that he had broken some ribs.

"No, Itachi-san," Hinata said coolly, "I was going to fight someone as well, but I think we should just leave. Now that I think about it, I really, _really_, would hate for this to get around. I'd hate to ruin the Jinchuuriki's good name," she bit out harshly. That stung. I couldn't even bring myself to get mad. The tears were still threatening to spill over and that trained all of my will to fight or be angry.

I wanted to cry out, to scream, _something_. All I could do was watch Hinata walk out of the auto-lock door with a questionable man and a shattered. . . .something. All you could see was that something inside of her broke, and that it was way beyond repair.

**Hinata's POV**

I couldn't breathe right and my throat was so thick with the tears I mercilessly beat back that swallowing was impossible. I followed Sasuke's brother to the black camaro with tinted windows that I assumed to be Itachi's. I tried to open the passenger side door but to no avail. I felt like I was being stared at and turned to a rather shocked looking Itachi. "Uh. . . . .Do you always try to guess who's car is your ride's? Mine is back a little bit. Sasuke got the car tonight. I got," He paused and I looked to where he was pointing. I could do not but gape like a fish, "The Bike."

He went and sat on the motionless object that looked fast while parked. I just stood and stared. My fingers threaded through my hair more out of habit than out of nervousness. I was nervous, too. Itachi sighed. "Are you planning to get on?" He patted the space behind him. It was strange. No one knew Itachi as the talkative type of guy, but in the last few minutes he had said more in my presence than he supposedly did to most of his family. That was the gossip, anyway, that Ino and Sak- nevermind, I'm going to stop it right there. I swung my leg over the seat behind where Itachi sat. It felt unstable; I was going to have to hold onto something. Looking around I saw there was nothing to hold on to, except. . . .I felt my face heat up. I couldn't ask _the _Itachi Uchiha if I could hold on to him. But I was going to have to; if I didn't want to fall off.

"Itachi-san?" I managed to force out. He turned to look at me. I froze and heat blazed into my cheeks. His stare was intense and set my nerves on edge. Realizing he would have to speak he sighed.

"What?" Itachi eyed me quizically as I took an unsteady breath.

"There isn't anything to hold on to except-" I broke off, gesturing to him. He smirked. The engine roared to life and I jumped.

"So that's what that was about. Yeah, I guess that's alright." He was still wearing that smug smile. When I wrapped my arms around his stomach I found that he had been laughing. I was happy to find that he had a really nice build. Itachi turned to me and I was handed a sleek helmet. "You'll need it. You may want to put your hair up, too." He paused while I struggled to get it on right. He calmly took both of my hands in one of his and started to situate the helmet. It was so quiet. I felt a strange heat and excitement at him being so close. His hand was still holding on to one of mine, the other adjusting the helmet. I felt like I had lost something when his hand left mine to click together the bottom of the helmet. He turned back to face forwards but it looked somewhat. . . .regretful? I could hope. "Hold on."

And then we were flying.

"Itachi?"

"Yeah?" He yelled back to me. We were slowing down now, but we were still going a bit too fast to hear each other easily.

"Where are we?"

"My apartment." He cut off the engine; no longer shouting.

"I thought you still lived in the house with your brother and family." My eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"No. I was over there when you came because I was selling my car back to my parents. I don't need it because there's usually only me or an occasional friend that ever needs to be driven somewhere." He looked ashamed. Everyone knew about his association with the Akatsuki gang. They hated Jinchuurikis and killed them because they were 'freaks of nature.' Like the KKK. Except more dangerous. Itachi had tried to get out of it, but the only way to get out was in death. His or all of theirs.

"Right," I spoke quietly, then began talking again in more normal tones, "Anyway, I had told my father that I was going to stay a week with S-" I stopped. I was absolutely _not _staying with Sakura for a whole week. "Nevermind. But where am I going to stay?"

Itachi shrugged. "Here, if you want to. You sounded like you had plans, so if that's the case I can take you there if they aren't far away."

Shit! Sakura wasn't far away but my house was about fifty minutes away, and it was empty. My father had gotten rid of both me and Hanabi to spend a week at an island resort with his new wife. I had been fine with it, besides, the girl was nice. "I am far away and I don't have any plans until next week." I clenched my hands into fists. I had a huge headache, some major chest pains, anger issues, and multiple hallucinations. Right now there were little green people dancing around my foot. Itachi shoved himself off of the seat and offered me his hand to help me off; stepping on a little green person.

"You're free to stay here but I have to be somewhere early tomorrow morning. I can't drive you anywhere until I get back at around noon. You can call Sasuke if you have no one else to drive you and you're desperate. His number is on the counter buried under all of my job's paperwork." He was shoving his key into a green alley door while he was speaking to me.

"The whole week?" There was no way he was offering to let me stay all week, was he?

"Sure. It's unusually quiet since I moved out and I kind of miss all the noise."

"Get a dog." I suggested absently, still marvelling at the fact that he had said I could stay in his home for a week. Itachi grinned.

"People can actually take care of themsleves. I would wind up coming home to a starved puppy or something else equally bad."

I laughed lightly. I was finding it very difficult to keep my eyes open. "Itachi-kun?" I enjoyed watching his eyes widen. I doubt anyone had called him by anything but '-san.'

"Yes?" Even though I could tell I had unsteadied him his voice was annoyingly calm. He wasn't even facing my direction.

"I need to get to a bed, or couch, or floor even, before I pass out." As if in emphasis my body started to sway a little to the left and I began to lose my balance. I started falling and realized in horror that he wasn't going to be able catch me because he wasn't facing me. I tightened my eyes until it hurt, bracing for worse pain. The deafening sound of the wind in my ears suddenly stopped and stong arms were now supporting me. "Uchiha-kun?"

Itachi turned at the sound of my voice, though it was not directed to him. He stiffened when he saw his younger brother. "What are you doing here?" Itachi asked; it came out cold. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I dropped of Naruto and Sakura," Sasuke looked down in confusion when I flinched and tried to pull away. He helped me up and let go; looking at me in question. "They seemed awfully friendly. Sakura didn't even beg for my attention," He redirected his attention to Itachi, "I'm here to take Hinata over to Sakura's. She is absolutely freaking out about. . .something. I couldn't catch almost anything except the fact that Hinata needed to stay with her. Is that okay?" He mocked. Itachi gave his brother a murderous glare. Then he breathed out heavily and his face returned to it's regular impassive state.

"That's okay with me, but remember this, Sasuke," He said as he walked up to his brother and whispered, "She's _mine_."

I barely caught it, but I pretended that I didn't, staring at them in bewilderment. Then I realized that Sasuke was taking me to Sakura's. "No!" I shouted, causing a spasm of pain to shoot through my head. I moaned. The brothers turned their heads towards me, both of their eyes widened in surprise. Sasuke was the first to recover.

"Quit whining. I'm sure your father wouldn't approve of my brother's apartment as your place of stay. Come on, let's go." His look was like he was trying to reassure me of something. That was confusing. I still really didn't want to go to Haruno's home, nor would I ever get another chance to see Itachi's apartment on an offer.

"No. I'm staying with Itachi-kun. I don't want to go." I stepped back towards Itachi. Sasuke looked at me in disbelief.

"Just come on," He said, grabbing my wrist. Itachi caught Sasuke by the elbow in a vice tight grip.

"Let go. She doesn't want to come." Itachi had his Sharingan out. Sasuke backed away a bit and dropped my wrist. Itachi turned and opened his door for me. I started walking forward when a restraint came across my shoulders. I looked up. Sasuke was regarding his brother in defiance.

"_Mine_." He smirked up at his older brother. I slid out from under his arm and glanced up in time to see his disappointment.

"Sasuke-kun, you're drunk. You shouldn't be driving at all, even if it's to get back home. Itachi-kun," I called, waiting for him to acknowledge he'd heard me. When he nodded I continued, "Can Sasuke-kun stay here? He really shouldn't be driving drunk. And if his safety isn't enough to convince you, just think how pissed your parents would be if that car was totaled."

Itachi turned to his brother in unhappiness. I was hoping that meant that he had wanted to be alone with me. "For tonight that will be fine."

I sighed in relief but, just as quickly as it came, it was gone. I was staying the night with two guys. I'd _never_ dared even invite a boy to a party if it was going to last to past eight. To top it off, Sasuke still seemed a little typsy. Itachi stepped into his apartment and Sasuke followed. I looked around; unsure.

" 'You coming in, Hinata?" Sasuke called out to her. I walked in, glad for the invitation.

Inside was a plain kitchen with white tile and pale yellow walls, a living room with dark blue carpet and sea-foam walls that led to a rectangle set apart from the living room. In the rectangle there were two doors opposite each other. The apartment smelled smokey, which was strange because Itachi didn't smoke. I don't know how I knew that. Ino's gossip probably.

I stepped into the small kitchen and stood there akwardly while the Uchihas made themsleves comfortable. Itachi turned to see me standing in the doorway, having no idea what to do. He smiled an amazingly sweet smile, it was much more warming because I had been expecting a smirk.

"You can have my room, Hinata. I'll sleep on the couch and Sasuke can-"

"Share Itachi's room with Hinata." Sasuke gave me a heated look. Itachi's hand twitched as if to slap him. I felt uncomfortable being in the room with a coldly furious Itachi and a mildly drunk Sasuke.

"No. You'll sleep in the floor beside the couch. Get anywhere near that bed, Sasuke, and I wouldn't hold it against Hinata if she cut off your balls." Itachi had the ghost of a smile on his lips when he caught me stifling a giggle. Sasuke was glaring at Itachi with his legs crossed to protect himself.

"So, can I go sleep now? I'm on the very edge of my conciousness," I begged. The brothers raised their eyes in shock.

"Of course, airhead. If Itachi let's you come into his house that's his version of saying, 'make yourself at home.' " It was really annoying how Sasuke always had a point when he said something.

"I was just being polite, baka. Fine then. 'Night, everybody, sweet dreams," I said. The Uchihas raised their eyebrows. I felt my arms stretch out in instinct; it's what I normally did with Hanabi before going to sleep. A quick hug and wishes for sweet dreams apparently wasn't what the Uchihas were used to. I felt my arms start to slowly recede when I felt strong arms wrap around me. I saw that the man hugging me was Itachi, looking as detached as ever. He smelled really good. Not girly, not like cheap cologne, but good. His hug was not tight nor loose, but his warm breath on my ear sparked something deep inside. Sasuke stiffened when Itachi lingered a little too long. When Itachi stepped back Sasuke came to give me my 'hug.' His arms were tight around my waist and his hands rested way too comfortably on the small of my back. He pressed himself against me in a way that made my chest squish together. I didn't miss him eyeing me, either. Then he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. I was relieved when he let go, my breath a little unsteady. I tried my best to cover it up by barely breathing. Itachi was as straight as a reed. You could almost see black swirls of anger eminating from Itachi.

"G-good night." I had a shake still in my voice from Sasuke's 'hug.' They nodded and I escaped as fast as I could.

Itachi's room had white walls and floors, with a window that was half covered by the bed's headboard. The sheets were black and the room was empty. I had a dreamless, deep sleep that night. The last thing I remember before falling under was Itachi's pleasant scent.

**Yay, another chapter over and done with. Sorry it took so long. This is the first time I've tried writing more than one story at a time. Tell me how I did. Please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yep, my computer crashed and it took forever to get everything functioning again. Anyway, please, please forgive me! It's so short because I needed to get **_**something**_** up. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**Legal: If I owned Naruto it would be really, really, really, really screwed up,**

**WARNING! RATING CHANGE FOR MOSTLY LANGUAGE**

**Hinata's POV**

What was that noise? It's probably just my imagination; too tired, way hung over. Sleepily, I rolled to the side.

I opened my eyes and saw a figure coming towards my bed. It was huge, about a foot taller than me and definitely male. Whoever it was had come from the window. I started thinking of self-defense techniques I'd learned from Tsunade, my personal trainer. If they don't have a weapon, go for the eyes. At first I'd thought that was disgusting, but now I see that if it's him or me it will never be me.

I tried to keep my breathing even so he would maybe leave me alone. I had already ruled out not breathing; he had already seen me. I closed my eyes and hoped he would pass me so I could attack him from behind.

"Shit! Itachi, how many times have I told you to pick up your guns? If you hadn't had the safety on you would have blown my fucking foot off," some guy half-whispered in the dark. Why did Itachi keep his guns on his floor? The guy turned on the desk lamp on the other side of the room, and when he saw me his eyes widened. He had silver-white hair and muscles on his arms twice the size of my head. He had red eyes, but they weren't the sharingan, and he had a strange attractiveness about him.

"Either you are the new owner of this apartment or you're Itachi's new fuck buddy," the man said, eyeing me with too much interest.

"Who the hell are you?" I spat. I regretted my answer immediately. This man was probably very, _very_ dangerous, and I had let my headache and irritations rule my mouth. To my surprise the man laughed.

"Feisty," another chuckle, "I like it. Listen, I'd love to stick around and talk but I need to speak with Itachi now."

I was getting even more irritated. This man was walking all over me and- unlike the girl I was at the start of this long day- I couldn't seem to ignore it.

"I asked for your name, you dick, and I'd appreciate it if you weren't so rude."

The man stared at me in disbelief before a smirk crossed his face.

"Damn, you've got some balls, blue-eyes. Alright, my name is Hidan. I'm a member of the Akatsuki-"a pause as he gauged my reaction. There was none; I'd expected as much, "-and I need to talk to Itachi about some business. A jinchuuriki raped a girl named Hinata at her own family's club. Can you believe the nerve of . . .?" Hidan trailed off as realization hit him. "You! You're that girl! You have the eyes and everything and the rape is why you're staying at Itachi's!"

My eyes had had gone from wide to impossibly wider.

"Rape?" Oh God. The Akatsuki would ruin Naruto's reputation by noon tomorrow if I didn't do something.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have used that word so soon," he stared at me in confusion as I still looked horrified.

"How many people have you talked to about this?" I sounded hoarse.

"Everyone in the Akatsuki except Itachi so far; I found out about thirty minutes ago."

I took a pillow and threw it at him, looking for something heavier that would be acceptable to break.

"Why'd you do that?" Hidan was giving me a confused glare.

"He didn't rape me, you idiot. He pissed me off and wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Jesus, calm down," Hidan was saying as the door was swung open and Itachi came in.

"What the hell is going on? I heard shouting." Itachi's eyes went wide. "Hidan, what are you doing in here?"

Hidan took on a seriousness I hadn't thought him capable of.

"I need to speak with you."

**Itachi's POV**

After Hinata had finally stopped protesting about Hidan talking to me because, 'What he says isn't true,' Hidan and I headed down to what was considered a basement/meeting place. I pulled up a chair to the small table our group had down here. Hidan pulled up a chair on the other side.

"What is it?" I said after a long silence. I was tired and really not up for dealing with Hidan.

"I originally came down here to tell you that a Jinchuuriki raped a girl at her own night club; Hinata Hyuuga. Then I find that she's staying over here. She claims that that isn't what happened," he paused, "I'm sure it was just denial. She's pretending it never happened."

I looked down at my hands and recounted the night's events in disgust.

"It happened alright. I had been talking to some girl when I saw Hinata walking off with her dress ripped up and tears in her eyes. Naruto was chasing her and when he grabbed her wrist she screamed. I decided that I wouldn't be giving him 'the benefit of the doubt' so I kicked him over and broke a couple of his ribs. Hinata had talked about fighting somebody and that he had 'used' her by making her think he cared. As soon as we got out of there she went for the first car she saw. She'd been horrified when she saw my motorcycle. She didn't even want to touch me when we had to drive. I'd pretended to laugh, thinking it may make her more comfortable.

"When she finally got on I took her here because she hadn't told me where she was staying and I'd been distracted. When we stopped Hinata started saying she was supposed to stay at someone else's house but stopped. I guess she no longer felt safe there. When I unlocked the door I turned to find Hinata an inch above the ground with my younger brother holding her up. He's upstairs on the floor by the couch, because he'd been drunk and she hadn't wanted him to get hurt. She's in a very fragile state of mind and Sasuke was behaving inappropriately towards her and wasn't helping _at all_," I felt my frustration leaking into my voice. I'd tried to discreetly warn him to _back off_, thinking I wouldn't have to explain about the rape if I pretended I held a special interest in this girl. I really didn't hold any interest in this girl. From what I've heard she's a stuttering burden, and that annoying habit is too much to deal with; even for a girl of her beauty. What was that one shadow user's favorite word? Oh, that's right.

Troublesome. Troublesome is a word that fits the Hyuuga perfectly. She was so nice, but also so _weak_. And the real trouble of it is that I would _really_ like this girl if not for her inability to take care of herself. I was too fond of her already. She didn't seem like such a burden . . . But, now that I think about it, none of the people who called her a burden seemed to mind; especially the men. That seemed to bother me a lot for someone who wasn't interested. I would have to be careful around her.

"Yeah, well I can't really blame him. That chick is one hell of a piece of work. She had the guts to throw something at me, knowing I was an Akatsuki member. If you aren't interested, I'm thinking about going after her," Hidan smiled evilly when he saw me stiffen, "Maybe it wasn't just Sasuke being inappropriate, Itachi," Hidan stood up while I glared at him. He paused at the door. "But I was serious about going after her. She's really something . . ."

I listened for his footsteps to completely fade and for the front door to shut. When it did I slammed my fist on the table. Idiot! I'd let on that I had feelings for this girl and unintentionally set a psychopathic, sadistic, masochist after Hinata. I put my head in my hands and after much mental self-abuse I went to go sleep on the couch.

**Hinata's POV**

The sun is really annoying when you want to sleep in until three in the afternoon. I sat up and felt the worst headache I'd ever had assault my, well, head. Dizziness also made it impossible to move easily. I got up and made my way into the Uchiha's kitchen. I needed coffee, juice, something- anything- that would kill this headache. I headed towards the door that would lead me into the kitchen and living areas when I heard Sasuke arguing with Itachi. I slowed down in an attempt to make myself as quiet as possible and pressed my ear to the door.

"Why did you let Hidan in? You are the dumbest fucking genius I've ever known!"

"I've told you already, Sasuke, that I hadn't known he was in here. You'd think that Hinata would have had the sense to scream, but she was _whispering_ to him. It was almost like she didn't want to bother us with her life or death situation! It concerns me as much as it does you."

"I doubt that. I've liked that girl in that room downstairs for a long time now. Longer than you've even known her. If it weren't for her crush on that idiot I call my best friend I would have asked her out a long time ago. I act as if I'm not interested, but believe me, Itachi, I am."

"How is 'groping her goodnight' instead of 'hugging her goodnight' acting like you aren't interested?"

My face resembled a tomato more and more as the conversation went on.

"Well, after what Naruto did yesterday I'm sure Hinata doesn't still like him, and I can hardly consider that bastard a friend anymore-"

"No," I shouted, before I'd thought it through. I'd shoved my way passed the door and into a room with two brothers staring in shock in my direction. It took five seconds for Sasuke's face to turn a brilliant shade of red. "I mean-I-" I couldn't get the air in to speak what I was trying to say. I guess it's goodbye Uchiha, hello ungodly angry housekeeper. I'm sure I will be verbally abused before getting kicked out. For some reason that thought composed me. More than likely that was because I'm so tired of being bullied that standing up for myself would be fun.

"Hinata," Sasuke started before I interrupted; I _would_ have a say in this fight.

"Sorry, I know it was wrong to listen in on your conversation but I couldn't help it. Normally I'm better at keeping my mouth shut," a small grin to myself, "So again, sorry. And Sasuke," I watched in amusement as his face got even darker, "Naruto didn't do anything that would require you to stop being his friend -"

"But he raped you!" Itachi screamed; the annoyance and disbelief prominent on his face. "And you keep shrugging it off! What is wrong with you? There is _no one_ that forgiving." Itachi had stood up in his outburst and just now seemed to realize it. Slowly, he sat down, his fingers still clenching the kitchen table.

"You're right," I saw the look of revulsion on each of the Uchiha's faces and rushed to continue before Naruto was brutally murdered for _just_ rejecting me, "I'm not _that_ forgiving. I'm actually not as kind as my outward appearance would have you guess. I will tell you this once more, - and _only_ once more- Naruto did not rape me."

Itachi knit his eyebrows together.

"I don't at all believe you, but I agree to not bring it up around you," and with that Itachi stood, as if to dismiss it.

"Hold on!" I cried out before he left. There was another very important thing I had to say before this conversation could be over, "You also have to agree to get the Akatsuki to stop spreading these lies and to not harm Naruto in any way."

Itachi turned to face me with a somber look etched into his eyes.

"Even if that shit's innocent, I can't control what the Akatsuki says or does," and then his eyes brightened, "Plus, I wouldn't mind ruining that aggravating grin of his."

Stunned, I just stood there as he walked passed me. The room was silent and my headache reminded me why I'd come up here in the first place. Robotically, I moved to the table.

"You don't have to worry about Itachi," Sasuke said. I jumped a little, having nearly forgotten his existence in my small personal world. Sasuke's head was on his arm and one of his hands was playing with the loose screws on his side of the table. "He, at least, won't do anything to Naruto. And he _will_ say something to the Akatsuki, but they won't listen."

I stared at him for a bit, until he turned to look me in the eyes, with his head still flat on the table. I felt a small smile creep up as I remembered what he'd said about me earlier. I decided to give him a little hope; probably not a good idea, but I was going with it anyway.

"Jesus, the Akatsuki has blown things so out of proportion, and your brother doesn't believe a word I say. The only thing right in this whole conversation is when you said I don't like Naruto in that way anymore. I guess he could still be considered a really good guy, but-"

I was startled when I felt Sasuke's hand on mine. He wouldn't face me. His head was buried in his arm, enough to slightly muffle his next words.

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered softly.

"Yes?" I felt the heat rising quite quickly to my cheeks.

"Did he?"

"Did who what?" I asked, dazed. I felt so light headed. I'd never had someone come on to me so strongly. Sure, I kissed Naruto in the parking lot, but it was _me_ being wildly out of control. I'd just obtained freedom, so you can't really blame me.

"Did Naruto rape you?"

And with that my soaring spirits crashed and burned. I felt my eyes narrow and I drew my hand back slightly. Sasuke noticed, and then looked up to see my stone-cold, angry face. He stiffened and lifted his head off the table.

"I could quite literally break your legs for that. I'm not answering that question."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me. Maybe it was because I was so _un_threatening.

"Then what did happen?"

I guess I could tell this story. It would maybe make some things click in place.

**xXx**

**Sasuke's POV**

"So, in the end, it was a mix of Sakura and the hypnotist's fault."

"Yeah, you _would_ believe it was her fault, though. I need an unbiased opinion if I am to justify hating her."

It was quiet, but it was a comfortable sort of silence.

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Do you really believe in that hypnotist shit?"

"It's worked for me so far."

"I don't think so. I think you looked for a loophole in the last thing he said so you could defend your 'undisciplined behavior.' I think you convinced yourself to do what you like because you've been so restrained your entire life."

"I can't acknowledge that," Hinata said, looking infinitely sad.

"What do you mean by 'I can't acknowledge that'? "

"What I mean is, you're right. But if I let myself know that's it's me in control and not something higher than me, I will go back to how I was before. I wouldn't be able to sit out here with you. I wouldn't have the guts to lie on the old stone railing of an eighth story apartment just to watch the sunset. I wouldn't even be able to talk to you without biting my tongue on enough stutters to make me bleed."

"But didn't you just admit to it not being real?"

"No. On a deep down level I'm sure you're right, but on the outer levels I believe it's out of my hands so I get to do whatever I want."

"Your dad's going to flip shit when he gets home. Do you really think it's a good idea to do whatever you feel like?"

"Who says flip shit?" she rolled her head away from the sunset to look at me, making the faint light cast an orange glow to her pale face and give a red tint to her hair. The shadows emphasized the well developed body of the Hyuuga. I made a valid point, because if I could do what I wanted to do right now. . . "But, anyway, back to what you were saying. The thing is I no longer care. I don't care if my dad gets mad or calls me a disappointment. I can never make him approve of me, I see that now that my minds cleared of all the thoughts begging me not to disappoint or burden anyone else. It's finally about me. I'm sure that sounds selfish."

"Yeah, super selfish, _your_ life being about _you_; ridiculous." I rolled my eyes at her and she smiled; making my heart thud erratically.

"Smart ass," Hinata said, and then she started to laugh. Have I ever heard her laugh before? I've heard from someone else that she laughs; I think I heard it from that kid with the huge dog he takes with him everywhere. I started to laugh with her, just from the joy of making her laugh.

At the end of it Hinata swung the leg she had had dangling off the other side of the rail onto the balcony where her other foot rested lightly on the wood floor of the balcony. She pushed herself up to where she was leaning with her back against the rail and her elbows resting on top of the rail. She was facing me, still smiling.

"But, yeah, I'm pretty sure Hiashi's just a narcissist." Hinata's face was dead serious. I couldn't help the laughter that escaped. Soon we were both doubled over laughing and anything we said just made it worse. I was starting to _really_ like this girl. Hinata had made this complicated; taking a simple 'I think you're hot' to an 'I must have her.'

I heard the door open in the background. There stood Itachi, looking more miserable than usual.

"What's wrong?" I asked, before Hinata had a chance to say anything.

"It's Naruto."

"What about him?" Hinata seemed irritated, as if expecting another 'did he rape you' question. I could tell it was something worse.

"He's gone missing and the Akatsuki members insist that I don't need to know about it. I'm sure they have him, which means . . .," with that he stopped. I cringed. Which meant he'd be dead if we didn't do something within the next twenty four hours.

"Means what?" Hinata asked. Her face as white as her eyes.

"We will have to get going, _now_, if you want him to live."

**Decent? Lotsa SasuHina here, I'll work on ItaHina next chapter. Sorry for the cliffy. Please R&R. Feel free to scream at me for not posting in months. Uber sorry for that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! If the last one was a cliffy for you, I am sorry. I'll fix it and hopefully end it a little better this time. Anyway, don't own Naruto, blah blah, enjoy!**

**Warning: Mild Violence, Language**

**Hinata's POV **

Those bastards! Leaving me here while they went off to face certain doom. Ugh, those little shits are going to pay when- if- they get back. I remembered it so well because it has played through my head at least a thousand times.

_"We will have to get going now if you want him to live."_

_ "Alright, just let me get my shoes-" I'd started._

_ "No way, Hinata-san. Sasuke and I will take this one."_

_ I furiously marched over to Itachi to glare up into his eyes. I saw no room for argument which really irritated me. I sneered._

_ "Fuck it, I'm going anyway. You can't stop me."_

_ I'd walked to get my shoes, then I felt a pinch on my neck and everything went dark._

_ When I woke they were gone. _

Later I found a note with two words scribbled on them:

_We're Sorry_

Well, I'm going to find them and tell them to shove their sorrys up their asses! I pulled my shoes on- the ones I'd brought to stay over at Sakura's with, not my four inch heels- and grabbed a training bag stuffed with food and supplies, even a couple guns. They just made it more dangerous for me. Stupid little bastards. Ugh! I'm so irritated I could take on the entire Akatsuki and then finish off with Itachi and Sasuke.

Ten minutes later I was in downtown Konaha. I'd never been here alone. I usually had ten plus body guards.

"Hinata-san! I didn't think that was you for a minute," my ex-crush's previous sensei called to me. He was looking me over with a slight sparkle in his usually lifeless eyes. I looked down to see that I was wearing a simple black long-sleeved shirt, a light tank under that, and leggings, and they were some 'form-fitting' leggings. "Usually you're surrounded by the Hyuuga guard."

"Yeah, usually." I said curtly, shrugging him off. My eyes had only briefly focused on Kakashi before focusing on the gate out of this hell. Finally, freedom from the suffocating Hyuuga name. I started to walk off when I noticed Kakashi walking beside me. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kakashi stumbled back a little. Obviously, my new attitude hasn't been big news yet.

"I-I was just escorting you to where you were going . . ."

"Oh, really? Who's to say it wasn't right across the street? Please, Kakashi-san, as if I am such an idiot. You're hot, I'll give you that; but you are old enough to be my dad." I smiled nastily. "Quite frankly, I'm pissed that you would try something like that. I'm sure my father would _love_ to hear about this disrespect to our family name." I shoved Kakashi to the side with one shoulder and started heading towards the gate; leaving him shocked.

At the gate I was given mild trouble until, of course, I mentioned my name. After I passed through the gate I felt a huge weight lifted from my shoulders. I stood a foot out of the gate for five minutes, just enjoying the light sensation. I sighed, remembering my mission, and prepared for a long trip.

**xXx**

It wasn't even thirty minutes into the trip that I noticed I was being followed. I slid my hand into the pocket of the bag that had the guns and tightly gripped a semi-automatic. I heard a branch snap directly behind me. I swung out the gun and shot.

"Fuck off, Kakashi," I glared at the man holding his bleeding hand. I actually hadn't meant for it to hit, I had just wanted it to make him back up enough for me to wave the gun in his face without having to really _do_ anything.

"Sh-shit, what the hell firecracker? Why'd you do that?" a voice that _wasn't_ Kakashi's said. My draw dropped when I took in the face that went with the silver hair.

"I-I-I am so sorry! I thought you were this bastard that had been bothering me earlier." I rushed over to examine his hand; and grimaced.

"Yeah, Kakashi, right? Are you having issues with the cops, too?"

"No," I said, taking off my outer shirt, barely noticing Hidan's stare, and then wrapping his hand, "He's just a huge cradle-robbing pervert." **(Sorry, Kakashi fans. I actually love Kakashi, I just wanted to make him the bad guy.)**

"Yeah, I've heard more than one complaint about him. Apparently, he's a huge pervert." Hidan said, not being so innocent himself as I leaned over his hand to wrap it.

"Mhm, you have room to talk Mr. Has-yet-to-take-his-eyes-off-my-tits." I half-heartedly glared at him, too focused on wrapping his hands. Hidan stared for a minute, and then erupted into fits of laughter.

"Damn, you are the most perfect fucking women, Hina-hime."

"Uh, I wouldn't go nearly as far as perfect," I said, tying the makeshift bandage into a tight knot before pushing myself up by my knees. I sighed; if the Uchiha's weren't already dead by the time I got there they would be when everything was over.

**So, So, SO sorry for how short this is. I'm getting a new computer so I won't have Microsoft Word so it may be a while before I get anything else up. Again, sorry, and I hope you enjoyed the story thus far.**


End file.
